Boeing XF8B
The Boeing XF8B (Model 400)Donald 1997, p. 159. was a single-engine aircraft developed by Boeing during World War II to provide the United States Navy a long-range shipboard fighter aircraft. The XF8B was intended for operation against the Japanese home islands from aircraft carriers outside the range of Japanese land-based aircraft. Designed for various roles including interceptor, long-range escort fighter, dive-bomber and torpedo bomber, the final design embodied a number of innovative features in order to accomplish the various roles. Despite its formidable capabilities, the XF8B-1 was fated to never enter series production. Design and development The XF8B-1 was, at the time, the largest and heaviest single-seat, single-engine fighter developed in the United States. Boeing called the XF8B-1 optimistically, the "five-in-one fighter" (fighter, interceptor, dive bomber, torpedo bomber, or level bomber). It was powered by a single 3,000 hp (2,200 kW) Pratt & Whitney XR-4360-10 four-row 28-cylinder radial engine, driving two three-bladed contra-rotating propellers. It would be the largest single-seat piston fighter to fly in the U.S. to date. The large wings featured outer sections which could fold vertically, while the fuselage incorporated an internal bomb bay and large fuel tanks; more fuel could be carried externally. The proposed armament included six 0.50 inch (12.7 mm) machine guns or six 20 mm wing-mounted cannons, and a 6,400 lb (2,900 kg) bomb load or two 2,000 lb (900 kg) torpedoes. The final configuration was a large but streamlined design, featuring a bubble canopy, sturdy main undercarriage that folded into the wings, and topped by a variation on the B-29 vertical tail. The contract for three prototypes (BuNos 57984–''57986'') was awarded 4 May 1943, although only one was completed before the war ended. It first flew in November 1944. The two remaining prototypes were completed after the war, with the third (BuNo 57986) evaluated at Eglin Air Force Base by the United States Army Air Forces.Koehnen 2005, p. 41. Operational history To expedite testing and evaluation, a second cockpit was fitted to the first two prototypes to allow a flight engineer to help monitor the test flights. The second seat was easily accommodated in the roomy cockpit.Allen 1994, p. 23. Although testing of the promising XF8B concept continued into 1946 by the USAAF and 1947 by the US Navy, the end of the war in the Pacific and changing postwar strategy required that Boeing concentrate on building large land-based bombers and transports. The advent of jet fighters led to the cancellation of many wartime piston-engined projects; consequently, since the USAF lost interest in pursuing the project and the U.S. Navy was only prepared to offer a small contract, Boeing chose to wind down the XF8B program. Tests at Boeing Field were marred by an accident in which a test pilot accidentally retracted his landing gear on final approach. Investigation later found this to have been caused by a faulty micro switch. This occurred just as first shift was ending, and as many workers watched from the Plant 2 steps, the XF8B-1 bellied onto the concrete of Boeing Field.Allen 1994, p. 27. As the test program was concluded, the prototypes were scrapped one by one, with 57986 lingering on into 1950. Operators ;United States * United States Army Air Forces * United States Navy Specifications (Boeing XF8B-1) of bombs or 2 × torpedoes |avionics= }} See also * A-1 Skyraider * Blackburn Firebrand * Curtiss XBTC * Goodyear F2G * Martin AM Mauler * Vought F4U *List of aircraft of World War II * List of fighter aircraft * List of aircraft of the U.S. military, World War II References Notes Bibliography * Allen, Francis. "Last of the Line: Boeing's XF8B-1 Multi-purpose Fighter." Air Enthusiast No. 55, Autumn 1994. * Donald, David, ed. "Boeing Model 400 (XF8B)".Encyclopedia of World Aircraft. Etobicoke, ON: Prospero Books, 1997. ISBN 1-85605-375-X. * Green, William. "Boeing XF8B-1". War Planes of the Second World War, Volume Four: Fighters. London: Macdonald & Co.(Publishers) Ltd., 1961 (6th impression 1969), pp. 26–27. ISBN 0-356-01448-7. * Green, William and Gordon Swanborough. "Boeing XF8B-1". WW2 Aircraft Fact Files: US Navy and Marine Corps Fighters. London: Macdonald and Jane's Publishers Ltd., 1976, p. 4. ISBN 0-356-08222-9. * Koehnen, Richard C. Boeing XF8B-1 Five-in-One Fighter, Naval Fighters Number 65. Simi Valley, CA: Steve Ginter Publishing, 2005. ISBN 0-942612-65-5. * Koehnen, Richard C. "XF8B-1... Last of the Breed: Boeing's Five-in-One Fighter." Airpower, Vol. 5, no. 4, July 1975. * Pedigree of Champions: Boeing Since 1916, Third Edition. Seattle, WA: The Boeing Company, 1969. * Zichek, Jared A. The Boeing XF8B-1 Fighter: Last of the Line. Atglen, PA: Schiffer Publishing, 2007. ISBN 0-7643-2587-6. External links * Boeing XF8B-1 * XF8B-1 Fighter-Bomber FB8, Boeing Category:Carrier-based aircraft FB8, Boeing Category:Aircraft with contra-rotating propellers Category:Single-engined tractor aircraft Category:Low-wing aircraft